Problem: Simplify the following expression: $x = \dfrac{5p}{2} + \dfrac{2p}{2}$
Answer: Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $x = \dfrac{5p + 2p}{2}$ Combine like terms: $x = \dfrac{7p}{2}$